


you can touch (touch me)

by cheolhie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, it's been a while hello ao3, uhhh sorry for being so ia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: even before chan breathed it into the dark a few nights back, with a moan caught in the back of his throat; soonyoung had known what chan wanted.and ever the people pleaser, soonyoung wanted to indulge his favourite baby boy.





	you can touch (touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while ao3.... hello!
> 
> i’ve been writing this for a fucking YEAR that’s so fucking ridiculous catch me not staying commited to shit huh. 
> 
> i’m taking a week off of school and literally everything because i had a breakdown and my mum said to stay at home and do things that make me happy so i decided to finish one of the ff’s in my plethora of works and it was this one that i chose. 
> 
> this shitshow. 
> 
> the second part isn’t even FINISHED. 
> 
> enjoy.

Chan has wanted this for a while, Soonyoung knows that much.

Even before Chan breathed it into the dark a few nights back; with a moan caught in the back of his throat and hips fucking into the elder's loose fist, Soonyoung had known what Chan wanted. And ever the people pleaser, Soonyoung wanted to indulge his favourite baby boy. It’s what he deserved, no?

Of course, he had provoked Chan, just to ease his selfish mind. He wanted to hear him say it, wanted to know it was true. He wanted to hear it tumble over Chan's spit-slick lips and into the sticky sweet air of their shared room.

"Do you want to be caught, baby? Hmm? Do you want the others to watch you like this? Do you want the others to _fuck_ you, Chan?" 

Soonyoung hadn't missed the way Chan's hips stutterfucked upwards, a soft whine escaping from in between his teeth.

"Answer my question, baby." Soonyoung had tightened his hand around the base of Chan's cock and scraped his teeth down the younger's pale neck. "Answer and I'll keep going."

"Y-yes. Soonyo- _fuck_ please, please. Yes I do. I want to be caught, please, I want to be played with and watched, Soonie. _Please!"_ Chan's sentence caught in a hiss as Soonyoung dragged his hand back up Chan's dick.

"Who do you want to catch you, hm? Who do you think would like to watch you beg for it like a _slut?"_ Soonyoung's lips latched around Chan's nipple, making him gasp and arch into the touch.

It was hardly a whisper; barely audible, and gasped into the heavy air.

"J-Junhui. A-and Hao. Mingh- _oh!"_ Chan's voice hitched as Soonyoung dug his nail into his slit. Chan's back curved beautifully as he came across his stomach. Soonyoung licked across Chan's chest and down over his belly button as he squirmed, coming down from his orgasm and buzzing with sensitivity.

"Such a good boy. So good for telling me that. You're so good I love you so much." Soonyoung smiled into Chan's skin, and he dragged his nails softly down the younger's thighs, drawing a moan of protest from him.

"Such a good boy."

**⋞ • ⋟**

Soonyoung figured that getting Junhui's cooperation would be no problem. Just a few well timed comments about Chan's ass during practice and Soonyoung was sure that Junhui would be on board.

He was right, of course. Not even three days later and Junhui had already agreed to Soonyoung's... _interesting_ proposal.

Minghao, however, was another story.

Soonyoung knew that Minghao had it in him. He knew that if he got pushed far enough, he'd snap. Soonyoung had Chan's best interests in mind; _a good rough fuck,_ and he was determined to get Minghao in on it.

It started with small things; buying Minghao a coffee in the morning, giving up his shower time for him. Soonyoung found himself spending more time with Minghao, with the sole intent of either buttering him up, or irritating him so much he'd snap and find himself _having to agree_ to shut Kwon Soonyoung up.

Either way, Soonyoung found himself winning.

Over a week passed of Soonyoung emptying his wallet and taking more time to concern himself with Minghao and his mind. However, it was on the eleventh day that Minghao _finally_ snapped.

They were, ever so inconveniently, in the frozen isle of a (somewhat) busy corner store, perusing the vast array of ice cream flavours when Soonyoung managed to snip the last thread of Minghao's patience.

"It doesn't matter the price. Whatever you want, I'll get it for you. No big deal, Hao." Soonyoung leans against the cool doors of the refrigerator cabinet, phone and wallet clasped in his hand, arms folded.

"Why?" Minghao's eyes narrow, his jaw jut out accusingly. "You're up to something, have been for these past two weeks." He steps toward Soonyoung, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not up to anything, Hao. I just want to treat you for working so ha-"

"Kwon Soonyoung don't you _dare_ lie to me. What the _fuck_ are you up to?" Minghao closes in, voice rough and eyes sharp. 

Soonyoung finds himself crowded against the fridge door as Minghao leans in, breath hot against his skin.

_"Soonyoung."_

"I-I had an idea. Kind of. It's about Chan. We... he, uh..." The weight of Minghao's gaze was becoming increasingly heavy as the seconds ticked by, and Soonyoung squirms under the blanket of it. "He wants you to fuck him, pretty much. Junhui's involved, too. He wants us to, uhm... for lack of a better term... _tag team_ him, maybe?"

Suddenly Minghao's presence is gone, his body pressed against the shelves opposite Soonyoung, eyes blown wide.

"Tag team him? _Us three?_ You mean..." Minghao's voice trails off and he coughs, straightening his posture and peeling himself away from the shelves. "How the fuck do you know this?"

His voice is hushed as a man turns and walks up their aisle, pulling open a door and grabbing a bottle of cream. He gives the pair a tight smile and walks away, evidently uncomfortable. Soonyoung is still leant against the refrigerator cabinets, scratching at his elbow.

"Fuck, okay.... he told me. I was teasing him and he kind of came out and said it." Soonyoung makes a vague gesture with his hand and Minghao sputters.

 _"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Don't tell me you were... y'know..." Minghao mirrors Soonyoung's movements and is met with a wiggle of eyebrows.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Minghao's outburst is met with a rude glare from a mother with her child at the end of the aisle, and the silence stretches until–

"Was he good? I mean, is he? Is he beautiful like that?"

Soonyoung's face falls into a smug expression as he tilts his head and uncrosses his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Hao. Mind speaking up a bit?"

Minghao grinds his teeth together and crosses his arms. _"I said,_ is he beautiful like that? Does he beg?"

"Fuck, like you wouldn't believe." Soonyoung pushes off from the cabinet door and scours the ice cream selection again. "He's so receptive. You wouldn't think so, the stubborn shit, but _fuck,_ he begs for it like a _slut_ then just lies there and takes it. He's such a good boy, Hao."

There's a sharp inhale of breath as Minghao taps his foot on the tiled floor. "That's so hot." It comes out as a rush of air and Soonyoung smiles, then grabs the first tub of ice cream his eyes land on.

"You want to, then? Jun's down for some fun, how about you?" He spins on his heel to find Minghao leant against the shelves again, cheeks red.

"Yes, okay. Sure. Yeah. Sounds good."

Soonyoung flashes a smile at Minghao and turns back down the aisle.

"Sweet. Come on then, I suppose we have some planning to do."

**⋞ • ⋟**

Over a month passed before the opportunity opened up. A blank space on their schedule revealed a free weekend, one which Soonyoung planned to put to good use.

"Chan, baby." Soonyoung slides along the kitchen counter towards Chan, whose sweatpants are slung low on his hips. "I have some plans for this weekend. I just need you to be somewhere tonight." He chews his bottom lip as Chan's face breaks out in a smile.

"Of course. Do I need to bring anything?" he winds his arms around Soonyoung's waist, holding him close.

"Just yourself." Soonyoung extracts himself from Chan's grip and flashes him a smile. "I'll text you the address. It's just a hotel room I've got for the weekend."

"Can't wait." Chan winks, and Soonyoung turns and leaves the kitchen.

He passes Junhui as he walks back to his room, and flashes a smile at the elder.

"He said he can't wait." Soonyoung's lowers his voice and winks at Junhui.

"Cute. Neither can I." Junhui's lips twitch upwards, and he leans down into Soonyoung's space.

"Steady yourself there, tiger." Soonyoung giggles and pushes lightly at Junhui's chest. "Can't have you getting ahead of yourself." He spins and continues down the hallway, an added swing in his hips as Junhui watches him go.

All through dinner, Chan is jittery. It's the first time in a while that everyone has gathered together to eat, laughing and filling the dorm with noise. Every time Soonyoung leans into Chan's space, the younger twitches and flushes pink, chewing at his lip.

After dinner, Chan rushes to his room, only to be interrupted by Soonyoung in the doorway.

"Why off so quickly? Excited for tonight, perhaps?" He leans against the doorway, unabashedly dragging his eyes slowly up Chan's legs and over his ass.

"I can't sit still Soonyoung." He taps his foot. "I'm nervous, honestly."

"Don't be nervous, baby." Soonyoung approaches Chan and gives him a light kiss between his eyebrows. "You'll love it, I promise." He backs out and takes out his phone, flicking a quick text to Junhui and Minghao. "I'm going over now. I'll text you when you can come."

"Wait, why now? Why not with me?" Chan looks beside himself, hands twisted together and eyes wide. It's almost endearing how sugar-sweet he looks.

"I have to set up the surprise, baby boy. Don't want it ruined, do we?" Chan nods in agreement, face breaking out into a beautiful smile.

"Now pack your bag, I'll text you in an hour or so." And then Soonyoung is gone, grabbing his coat and bag and exiting the dorm, Minghao and Junhui already at the bottom of the building, waiting, backpacks slung over shoulders.

Soonyoung can tell as soon as he approaches them that they've been balls deep in conversation, and he isn't afraid to encroach on their privacy, clearing his throat and flashing Minghao an imploring look.

"Spill."

Minghao does just that, words tumbling out of his mouth all tangled and warped.

"This means we're going to be fucking each other, right? Will this ruin our friendship? Is this going to happen again? Will we _speak_ of it again? Or are we just going to ignore this and pretend it never happened? Will the others find out? What if one of us catch fee-"

"Please stop before you cough up the rest of your guts." Soonyoung sucks on his teeth and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. "I, by no means, am forcing you into this. Would you like to back out? It's understandable if you would like to do so, Hao."

There's a long stretching pause, and Soonyoung can almost _see_ the scales in Minghao's head weighing the options.

"I'm okay. I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Junhui beats Soonyoung to the question, his hand rested on Minghao's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure."

"Well, let's make the most of it, yeah?" Soonyoung slides open the door of the van and clambers in, Junhui and Minghao following suite.

“The rest can be discussed later.”

**⋞ • ⋟**

The hotel lobby is empty when the three arrive, and the journey up to their room is uneventful and rather tense.

Soonyoung can feel the blood running through his veins as the contents of the bag over his shoulder rattle about.

"I'll be texting Chan in forty-five minutes." 

Soonyoung unlocks the door to their room and pockets the swipe card. "We need to kind of... set the scene or something."

"So what does that constitute?" Junhui follows Soonyoung across the threshold, arms crossed.

"Fuck, dude, I don't know. I've not the faintest idea, especially in these circumstances. We'll figure it out, yeah?" He slides his bag off of his shoulder and unzips it. "Let's just lay out everything."

An array of toys, several packaged condoms and a very _large_ bottle of lube later, Minghao is pacing in front of the coffee table with Soonyoung perched on the sofa and Junhui stretched across the carpet.

"Chan and I already have a safeword in place, which I would like everyone here to use as well to avoid confusion." Soonyoung fiddles with his belt buckle as he organises his thoughts. "The safeword is _daisy_ and it is only to be said when there's something that's going on that you really don't like. Once that word is said, everything stops immediately. Got it?"

"Uh-huh..." Minghao sucks on his lip briefly before continuing. "But what if one of us says 'no' or 'stop'? Do we stop?"

Junhui rolls over and sits himself up on his elbows, eyes wide and staring straight at Soonyoung.

"Typically Chan and I ignore words like 'no' when said. It helps add to the power exchange dynamic we play with." Junhui’s face scrunches in response, and Soonyoung worries at his lip with his teeth. “If that makes you uncomfortable, ‘no’ and ‘stop’ can be taken for what they are and we can utilise them as safewords too.”

Junhui nods, and Minghao hums in response. “Yes please.”

“Okay.” Soonyoung stands and picks up his bag, gesturing at Junhui grab his own backpack, then walks down to the bedroom.

"I'm just going to text Chan now, yeah? He'll be here by nine." Junhui gives Soonyoung a nervous look before nodding and leaving his bag in the corner and heading back to the living room.

"I want you two changed, now." Soonyoung starts peeling off his shirt as he follows down the hallway. "There are suits in my bag. They're not too fancy, but it helps distinguish our roles easier." Junhui nods, and skips off back down the hall as Minghao leans against the doorframe.

"What am I doing?"

"Changing." Soonyoung throws Minghao's suit at him, receiving a puzzled look in return. "Chan's got the hots for guys in suits."

"I-Okay, sweet." Minghao peels off his jumper and changes quickly as Soonyoung pulls a black suit jacket over his shirt and smooths down the front.

 _"Fuck,_ Soonyoung. You look good, are you leaving us for a dinner with someone?" Junhui whistles low as he signals for Soonyoung to turn in a circle, entering the living room once more and taking a seat.

"I try my best." Soonyoung laughs and eye Junhui appreciatively. "Likewise for you too, I see."

Junhui, long limbs and slim torso, looks like a… well, a wet dream. He's draped across the sofa, his dress shirt pulled taut around his small waist, legs going on for what seems like _miles,_ and feet rested on the coffee table. His eyes meet Soonyoung's, narrowed cheekily.

"Only the best for my favourite people." Junhui winks and Minghao clears his throat. The sleeves of his suit jacket are rolled up to his elbows and his cheeks are aflame.

"I feel like some pretentious fucking... _designer,_ for fucks sake." He huffs and moves to stand beside Soonyoung, motioning for help tucking in the tag at the back.

Junhui hums appreciatively, signalling for Minghao to turn around as Soonyoung had.

"Hot."

"Is that all yo-"

"Okay!" Soonyoung glances at his phone. "We have some time. I'd like to teach you some simple knots and ties for the rope."

_"Rope?!"_

Soonyoung stifles a laugh behind his hand.

"You didn't think Chan would _behave,_ did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this horrible work with a burning passion.
> 
> (ignore the glaring plotholes and/or typos, i plead of you.)
> 
> see you in a year!


End file.
